Sulking On A Dune
by shockin'blueeyes
Summary: The moment of hope in which she had imagined she could finally get Teddy to like her had vanished, because, obviously, he already liked another one. She wondered why she was still after him, if she knew very well she couldn't get him.


Written for the Flitwick's Challenge of the day, with the prompt 'a bunch of red roses'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Victoire looked around carefully. She knew he was there, somewhere in her garden. The pale moon shone over Shell Cottage, and made her silvery blonde hair appear light. The waves crashed down on the shore, and she could hear the soft noise of the wind moving the grass on the prairie nearby, but no other sound was heard. Everybody was asleep except her and him.

She was currently standing on the family orchard, where the apple and lemon trees where amongst the most bizarre magical plants. On a far corner, her mother had planted a bunch of red roses and other flowers, and she looked after them with such care that sometimes it made Victoire jealous.

A branch cracked behind her and she spun around, suddenly feeling uneasy about being alone and wandless. She thought of her wand, lying on her bedside table… She walked a few steps and called out.

'Teddy? Teddy? Where the hell are you? Show yourself!' she regretted it instantly. A dark figure jumped in front of her, and her hands flew to her mouth, muffling a scream of surprise. Under the pale moon light, she couldn't make out the features of the stranger, but his turquoise hair gave him away.

'Hey Victoire' she slapped him in the arm.

'You scared the bloody shit out of me! Don't do that, _merde_!'

Teddy chuckled.

'Now you're insulting me in other languages. Nice, very nice, Vic' his voice send shivers up her spine, but she didn't let it show. She crossed her arms around her chest.

'What did you want to tell me so bad it couldn't wait until the morning?'

'Can we walk a little bit?' his tone had changed so suddenly she almost took a step back, but she took the hand that Teddy was offering her, and they walked across the orchard towards the beach. He didn't say anything while they were walking, so Victoire didn't say anything either. She knew him better than to do that.

When they finally sat on a dune, the sea reflected the moon, and she saw the frown in his face. She wished she could make it disappear, kiss it until it was a huge grin, but she knew she couldn't. He was not hers.

'I'm starting Auror training next month' he said quietly.

'That's great, Teddy!' she replied, but he shook his head angrily.

'No, it isn't!' she frowned.

'I thought your dream was to be an Auror...' she didn't understand. He should be jumping up and down in excitement, but he was sulking on a dune.

'And it was! Before…' he faltered.

'Before what?' urged Victoire. She was beginning to get annoyed.

'Things have changed. For first, I broke up with Claire.' She felt her heart soar into the air, and she fought with all her might to stop a stupid grin to spread across her face. With her voice barely concealing her enthusiasm, she asked.

'Mmhh… Why?'

'It didn't work anymore' he sighed 'We've parted as friends, and I'm happy about it' she snorted.

'Are you happy? You do not look happy' she said, looking at the miserable look in his face.

'Well, I am' he replied defensively 'I didn't want to hurt her, because I like another person, and I…' her face fell as did her whole body, and she slumped down on the sand. Of course. The moment of hope in which she had imagined she could finally get Teddy to like her had vanished because, _obviously_, he already liked another one. She wondered why she was still after him, if she knew very well she couldn't get him. As beautiful as she was, Teddy would never see her as more than a friend. Or a cousin. Whatever.

She sat up again, deciding to play the part of best friend and give him advice with the new girl. Maybe after this one broke his heart…

'So, who is she?' she asked. Teddy seemed to hadn't noticed her little breakdown, as he was looking at the moon.

'I cannot tell you'

'Well, then, how is she? I mean, what do you like in her?' she was being pathetic, asking him such questions so she could know what he liked in a girl, but she couldn't help herself. Teddy, looked at her, and she swore she saw his eyes twinkle with tears.

'She is the most amazing girl you could imagine. She's funny, clever, friendly and she always tries to help others. She has this weird habits of hers that I love, and she could lit up a room with her smile. She has been there through everything, the bad and the good, and I soon realised she is also very, very beautiful. Gorgeous even. And I think I may very possibly love her.' Victoire was near tears by now, searching desperately her brain for something to say that wasn't 'I want to murder her and take her place'

'So, umm, why… why can't you ask… her… out?' she felt stupid, but her brain was kinda disconnected from her mouth right now. Never, never, in any of his relationships, had Teddy Lupin said he loved someone. Or she would know. She would know because she had to swallow everything he told her about them, and pretend she didn't care. And it hurt. Damnit it hurt.

'Don't you see? I can't ask her out because in a month I will start training, and I don't know how much time I'll be out, or if I'll die'

Don't say that. You won't die. You can't. You promised to see me off for my last year of Hogwarts, and you also promised Albus you'll be there for his first year. You promised. So you can't… You can't die' she had said that without breathing. He put an arm around her shoulders.

'Okay, okay, breathe, I promise I won't die.' She looked into his brown eyes.

'Promise?' she whispered.

'Promise' he replied, in the same tone, and she leant her head on his shoulder, forgetting that he didn't like her like she did, and pretending his heart didn't belong to another, pretending it didn't hurt.

'Hey, promise me another thing. That you will ask out this girl before you come to see me at King's Cross, okay?' she didn't know were that had came from, but she didn't mind. He looked at her for a second and then nodded. At least someone would be happy when she was in a tear pool of her own making.

…

The steam from the Hogwarts Express floated above them, and she cursed when her trunk hit her shoulder again. She really needed to pay more attention while levitating things. She managed to put her trunk in an empty compartment and walked out of the train to say goodbye to her family. She saw Uncle Harry and Uncle Ginny entering the platform with Albus, James and Lily, Albus clearly a ball of nerves. She sighed, defeated. The train was leaving in a few minutes and he hadn't shown up. Well, maybe he had finally decided to ask out his dream girl and they were happily snogging or something. She started to search for her mother and father when she saw him, strolling towards her.

'Teddy!' she flung her arms at him, and he hugged her too.

'Hey, Vic' he always greeted her like this. She smiled up at him, though inside she was being torn apart.

'So, did you ask your dream girl out yet?' he chuckled.

'No, I didn't. I didn't see her after we talked.'

'Well, when are you gonna do it?'

'Actually, I came to say goodbye to her, and I thought of asking her then.' So the lucky girl when to Hogwarts. She would have to deal with her for the whole year. _Merde_.

'And where is she?' she asked. Nothing could make her feel worse than what she already was feeling.

'She's right in front of me, and I'm talking to her' replied Teddy. Her breath hitched in her throat.

* * *

Ohh! I love Victoire/Teddy. They're my favorite Next Gen pairing.

Review!


End file.
